1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic elements for the decoration of suspended ceiling systems, and more particularly to magnetic elements for the decorative covering of an existing metal T-rail system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Structural panels used in forming interior ceilings of buildings are generally comprised of gypsum boards, wet felted fibrous boards, slab structures of melt-spun mineral fibers, panels of interadhered wood chips, and other well known materials. Such panels are commonly held by a grid-type framework which supports them at their peripheral edges. The framework consists of a network of intersecting ceiling runners.
This supporting framework is fabricated principally from metal stock which can contribute a mechanical, austere or inexpensive appearance to the ceiling. Other disadvantages associated with a metal gridwork are its susceptibility over time to pickup of smoke film, dirt and other disfiguring matter and to rusting, chipping and flaking. The resulting unsightliness of the gridwork can give the entire ceiling a dull, dingy, and off color appearance.
In order to enhance the aesthetic appeal of suspended ceilings employing such grid patterns, a variety of approaches has been adopted. One such approach has been to cover the exposed surface of the T-bar flange with a flat strip of metal. Flat strips of vinyl fabric have also been used. Alternatively, molded elements have been fashioned for the T-rail system to provide a decorative three-dimensional design, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,888.
Various ways of attaching the coverings to the metal rails have been devised. Examples are the use of adhesive bonding and the configuration of the covering to clip on the rail. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,246, a multiplicity of imitation beams are attached to the T-grid elements through securement means embedded within the beams. The securement means may be a magnetic strip, a strip of hook and loop-pile fasteners, or a strip of adhesive material.
Although each of the prior art approaches has advantageous features for decoratively covering the metal gridwork of conventional suspended ceilings, there still remains a need for a simple and versatile structure having a broad applicability in decorating such systems.